Iron Lion Uprising - May 30, 2011 Session
Dramatis Personae 0MC-Kun- Our protagonist. Currently, sleeping in the old campus basement. Turned down Lynx's Paws. 0Arlene Boteza: Former Academy nurse, current commander of small resistance group. 0Reiner Berkeley: Head of the mercenary group Lynx's Paw. Stout, good spirited, but has a bloody past. 1Puuja Rani: Young Lynx's Paw pilot. Genius pilot, bad person socially. 0Anise Wurze: MC's Imouto. Lico Wurze: MC's onee-chan. Job and Katherine Wurze: Parents. 0Lorelei von Eisenlowe: Abandoned daughter of House Eisenlowe. Status: Unknown 0Sebastian Orbinne: Former head of House Orbinne. Current head of Baltech Industries. 0Julianne Orbinne: Currently being held captive at House Eisenlowe. Setting the scene: 3MC-kun is asleep after meeting Lynx's Paw and hearing Arlene's story of her deceased fiance. 1Lorelei, after narrowly escaping death, has been picked up by two young women. 0Forgotten Character: Akakamiko Jung: Captured alongside Julianne. Held at House Eisenlowe. 3Are we ready? You wake up- the sun's pretty high in the sky. Considering yesterday, you're not surprised. You head up, and see Arlene is asleep. 0Wake her up. 7Let her sleep, she had a tough day too. Looking around, you notice that Lynx's Paw has packed up, and is preparing to move out. Reiner spots you and waves. 2Wave back 6Go up to greet him. 0Ignore him completely "YO, MC-KUN! So, have you reconsidered your desicion?" Reiner gives you a good, hearty slap on the back, which knocks the sleep out of you. 2"I've already told you, I can't join up with you." 0"I've been thinking about it, and I'm somewhat interested." 5"Sorry, I can't just leave my friends behind." Motion to the sleeping Arlene. "Hah, to be young and naive. It's a good feeling, isn't it..." Reiner turns away. "At any rate, we're heading to our next job. We have one hell of an employer." 4"Who?" 0"Where?" 1"Alright. Let's meet again one day." 2"Take care, then." "Client confidentiality kid. But I can tell you, his pockets are as deep as the ocean." He laughs hard. "Best client in years!" 8"Fair enough. Where are you headed?" 0"Oh come on. You can tell me." 1"Alright. See ya later then." "Ah... somewhere near Nassau, a little east of here." He checks his map. His meaty finger points, and the tip covers your hometown, Brulind 1"Hey, that's near my hometown. You think I could tag along?" 6"There's combat near Brulind?" 0Remain silent. "Aye, and plenty of it. No where near that farming village though. Closer to the city." He rests his hand on your shoulder. "Yer folks will be fine." 4"I'll convince the others to follow you. If not, I'll come with you alone." 0"I need to know for sure." 5"Alright, I guess I can trust you. You are a soldier, after all." "Alright. I'll say again, I wish we could have you on our team." He turns to leave. You feel a gentle hand on your shoulder. "You wanna go home, kid?" 1"No, Arlene, it's fine." 1"Kinda, but I don't want to force you all into it." 4"Yeah. I'm worried about my family." Arlene musses your hair. "Fine. You did good yesterday. The least we could do is grant you this, right? Don't worry about the others, I'll bring them around. Get your ARMS ready to go." 0"Thanks, Arlene." 4Give her a big, kiddy huggy. 2"Right. I'll get ready." "G-Goodness, you're embarassing me, the others are watching!" The two of you go take care of preparations. As you're readying to leave, you find your dorm keys- and Julianne's spare. 4Check the rooms for anything you may need. 0Leave them there. Some things just need to be let go. 0Only visit your dorm. 2Only visit Julianne's dorm. You go to the first room, and notice that there's half an ARMS where your bed used to be. You take your valuables. You go through your closet, and find some clothes-''' 0Take the formal uniform. It's in the national colors, and pretty damn patriotic. 0Take regular school uniform. 5Take both, you never know when you'll need spares. 0Leave them. '''Packing up, you take one last look, and leave for Julianne's dorm. The building is untouched. Opening the door, you're hit with a nostalgic smell of Julianne's gentle perfume. 5Check her closet first. 3Check her desk first. 1You feel like a creeper, just have a look around and don't touch anything. You push open her closet door and notice she's not got many clothes. Aside from her uniforms, there are few casual clothes. Though, she does seem to have a fuckton of lingerie. 7Take a few. Really, it couldn't hurt. 2Leave it. You have to deal with enough underwear at home. Along with a few pieces of casual clothing, you take some rather lacy pairs of undergarments. The guilt, it hurts like a bitch. 6Check her desk. 1Leave. You go up to her desk. It's kinda messy, unlike the rest of her room. You look it over, seeing nothing of value. The desk is locked, and there's not a key in sight. 6Break it open. 3If it's closed, it should stay closed. With a little leverage, the lock breaks off. You see several things- a very beautiful hairpin, a journal, and a picture of you and her, taken during one of your lunches. Your heart... 5Take them all. 2Leave them all. 0Take the hairclip 0Take the journal 1Take the picture You gather all your crap together, clip the hairpin to your collar, put the picture in your breast pocket, and head out. "You ready to go, kiddo?" Arlene shouts to you. 7"Yeah. Let's head out." 1"Nah, I wanna take one more look at things here." You follow behind Lynx's Paw, taking forested routes, avoiding large areas. You encounter small pockets of rebel infantry, but remain inside your crippled ARMS. Lynx's Paw announces they are breaking 0Exit your ARMS to see them off. 1Radio a message to them 4Continue on silently. You continue quietly, and eventually your troupe makes it to Brulind. The others find free residence at an inn- you and Arlene head to your house. 0"Try not to embarass me, alright?" 5"My family is a bit of a handful, I apologize in advance." She chuckles a bit and you continue on. You knock on your door with your signature knock- it sounds as if the entire family is scrambling to the door- they open it, with a shocked expression. 4"...Yo." 0"Did you all think I died." 1"I'm home." 1"There better be food on the table." "BIG BROOOO!" "MC!!!!!!!!!" Your mother and imouto both assault you with a deathhug, almost shattering your ribs and winding you. "WE WERE SO WORRIED!!!" 4...You cannot even breathe right now, save your breath. 0"You really expected me to die back there?" 1"Sike, like some rebels could stop me." After you get them off your chest, you introduce them to Arlene, and head inside. You and Arlene are seated and given coffee and homemade bread. "So, what happened back there, aside from a massacre?" 6Tell them about the battle. 1Don't tell them. You and Arlene recount the battle. Anise: "Wow, bigbro's so cool..!" Lico: "As expected of my little bro." Mama: "YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU?" Pops: "..." 1Ask how things have been on their side. 0"We're kinda tired, you think we could get some rest?" 5"I'm gonna drop my stuff in my room, alright? Also, Pa, there's an ARMS in the empty field out back." Your whole family looks at each other, then you. Anise: "Well see..." Lico: "There's a girl on your bed at the moment." Mama and Pa nod. 3"Who?" 1"Why?" 2"...Is she pretty?" Anise thinks hard. "We dunno, but she's real pwetty and was really hurt. Big sis and I found her when marsha law was declared." Lico: "Martial." 1"Has she received proper medical treatment?" 6"How bad is she hurt?" 0"Why my bed?" Anise attempts to say something, but Lico puts her hands over Anise's mouth. "She had two rifle rounds in her, and lost a lot of blood. She's been asleep since we got her here." 0"Any idea who she is, Lico?" 4"Goodness. You think Arlene should take a look? She's a field medic and nurse." 0"Don't care, get her out of my bed." Mama and Pa nod. "Bring me to your room, kiddo." Arlene picks up her everywhere-medical bag and follows you. You enter your room and your jaw drops. Along with all your stuff. 0"W-W-What's Lorelei doing on my bed?" 0"...Can't say I'm surprised." 2"Hey Arlene, I don't think you should check her anymore." 4"L-Lorelei? Where'd Lico and Anise go..?" Anise pipes up. "Lico can't navigate, and we got lost near some big house!" House Eisenlowe..? Arlene shoves you aside and begins to undo Lorelei's bandages. "MC, you're a guy. Leave." 5"And lose this chance to see Lorelei in the nude? I think I deserve a little more for saving us back there..." 1"Right, right." 2Leave silently. Anise pipes up. "Lico can't navigate, and we got lost near some big house!" House Eisenlowe..? Arlene shoves you aside and begins to undo Lorelei's bandages. "MC, you're a guy. Leave." 5"And lose this chance to see Lorelei in the nude? I think I deserve a little more for saving us back there..." 1"Right, right." 2Leave silently. Suddenly, you're forcibly removed as the three conscious women drag you out and lock you in your own bathroom. You overhear Arlene's analysis: It ain't good. 0"Is she gonna die?" 6"Is she gonna be alright?" 2Keep quiet, douchebag. 2"Serves her right." Arlene speaks to you through the door. "She'll live, but she'll be out for a while. In the meantime, I suggest not moving her from the bed." 4"WHY." 7"Alright. As long as she gets better, I'll take it." 1"How much longer until she recovers, do you think?" There's not much space in your house, so you're forced to sleep on the couch, while Arlene takes your floor to keep watch over Lorelei. You pull Julianne's journal out of your pack-''' 6Read it. 4Don't. '''It's clearly half diary, half doodle book. She recounts events in a rather impersonal and unexcited style.. until she starts writing about you. "Some guy saved me." "I slept in his room..." Oh boy. 7Keep reading. 1Put it away. Shit's about to get personal. "He's cute... and really nice." "He introduced me to his friends! That guy Gunther is kinda weird..." "I think I might like him..." "But there's still Arthur..." That fucking "Psychiatrist." 1You've had enough. 9Keep going. "I told Arthur about MC today. He seemed kinda jealous..." "Arthur is a nice guy, but MC isn't my doctor..." "Arthur tried to kiss me today..." Wait what. 0I'm sick of this shit. 7Keep going! "MC-kun broke into Arthur's office today! Embarassing, but I'm glad... Arthur is scaring me..." Fuck yeah. "MC-kun and I are going to the ball soon!..." Final entry. "Big bro, what are you reading?" 5"Some girl's diary." 1"Nothing." 5"Why are you up?" Anise gives you a cute suspicious look, but puts the thought aside. "Big bro, is it okay if I sleep on the couch with you tonight?" 1"Why?" 2"You're a big girl, go back to your room." 7"Sure, hop on in." "Tehe!" She hops under your covers and snuggles up to your chest. "Big bro... I was really scared when I heard the badguys broke the Academy..." 1"What, you think I couldn't take care of them?" 9"Your big bro wouldn't let them win, of course." 0"Thought I'd be hurt, did ya?" "YEAH!" She hops up and strikes a power pose. "Big bro is the strongest! He'll never lose!" She's making a bit of noise, and it's late... 0"Hey, keep it down." 8Tackle her down to the couch. 1"Shh, Mama and Pa are asleep." "YEAH!" She hops up and strikes a power pose. "Big bro is the strongest! He'll never lose!" She's making a bit of noise, and it's late... 0"Hey, keep it down." 8Tackle her down to the couch. 1"Shh, Mama and Pa are asleep." The both of you fall to the couch, and it makes a... Pomf =3 as you land. "Teehee!" Anise snuggles up to you again. "Let's sleep like this, kay, bro?" 0"You sure you're not gonna get crushed?" 7"Alright, kiddo." Smooch her on the forehead. 4"Right." Close your eyes. Anise reciprocates with a peck on your lips. "Lico says you kiss the person you love the most on the lips!" She snuggles back to your chest. 2"Hah. Thanks, love ya too, kiddo." 6"Yeah, you do..." 1"You should really save it for when you find the... nevermind." Anise pokes your chest. "There's another girl, right?" She reaches for Julianne's journal. "I'm not a baby, this is a really girly journal, big bro." 9"Yeah. She's in big trouble right now." 1Keep quiet, fake sleeping. 0"I just found that on the floor when I left the school." "And you kissed her on the lips, right?" Anise pokes her head over the covers and jiiiiiiiii~'s you. 9"Yeah, I did. I love her a lot." 2"Not yet." Anise looks off to the side. "M-make sure you save her, okay! L-like a knight and a princess!" Anise darts back under the covers and snuggles up to your chest. "I wish I could be a princess..." 9"You'll always be my little princess, Anise." 1"You are one. Night, kiddo." Anise kisses you on the chest, and falls into a deep sleep. Your eyelids start to feel heavy... but you're kinda thirsty... 3Grab some water. 7Get it in the morning. Your eyelids give in, and you drift to sleep. You wake up late, again. Anise is still asleep. School's obviously cancelled. 2Wake her up. 6Sneak around her to get Brunch. You walk into the kitchen. Empty, and nothing's cooked. Everyone must be sleeping in. 6Get breakfast started. 2Pour yourself some cereal and relax in front of the telly. 0Tea and television. Maybe a slice of bread or something. You start making eggs and sausages, and fire up the oven to make high-quality toast en masse. Lico stumbles into the kitchen, jammies and no glasses. 2"Morning, sis." 1"Nice bunny jammies, Lico." 7"Go get your glasses before you fall onto the stove." Lico shoots you a squinted glare, and stumbles back up the stairs. Mama and Pa come down, dressed for work. 6"You guys still working during martial law?" 0"...You can probably skip work today." 7"Who wants eggs and sausages!?" Pa puts on his thick glasses and grabs his toolbox. "Can't, mechanics are needed in large supply. I'll be back late, so don't worry about my food." He leaves. 1"...Ma?" 7"Lemme guess Ma, they need lotsa food so you need to get down to the collective farm and work double?" 2"...I'll just grab you lunch, Ma." "Yesyesyes, I'minarushsoican'treallytalkbyeMCtelltheothersilovethemandmakesureyoufeedarlene!" She runs out the door. Well, more food for you. 2Go check on Arlene. 9Go wake up Anise. You return to the couch, and notice Anise has turned the comforter into a huge hug pillow. 8"Hey princess, time to wake up!" 7Grab her by her legs and dangle her. You call to her, but all she does is roll over, drooly face and all, and mumble "Big bro..." 10NO CHOICE, I'll HAVE TO USE... THAT 0Try again. I mean, cmon. You grab her legs, tickle her feet a bit to nudge her to consciousness, and just as she opens her eyes.. YOU LIFT HER UP. "WAAAH PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!" 9"WHO IS YOUR MASTER?!" 2"I KNOW YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN! WHO SENT YOU!" 10"WHO STOLE THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR?!" "NO I SWEAR LICO DID IT SHE'S A MONSTER SHE'S FAT SHE WAS EVEN EATING MAMA'S CINNAMON BUNS OH GOD PLEASE LET ME DOWN PLEASE" 9"Morning, kiddo!" 10"...We had cinnamon buns?" 3"I was joking, but thanks anyways." Lico returns, glasses and bunny jammies. "Traitor." She turns to walk into the kitchen. "Big bro, I'm hungry! Feed meeee!" 2"Sausages and eggs in the kitchen, kiddo." 1"You'll starve if you don't cough up where you hid the Jews!" 7"Alright, cmon, hop on my back." "HI-HO SILVO AWAY!" Lico pokes her head out- "It's silver. Traitor." You turn in and notice she's eaten half the toast. 0"Where do you put it all?" 2"How are you not fat?" 7"...I made those..." "Traitors don't deserve food. Mother and Father have left, leaving us and your guest. I ate half, which is also the traitor's portion." 3"That's a bit harsh." 0"Fine, she'll have my portion." 5"I agree. Anise, you'll starve." "B-b-buh-" Anise starts to tear up. "Serves you right. Traitor." Lico inhales Anise's eggs. Anise starts crying. 0Give Anise your portion and go up to get Arlene. 5"Here, here, calm down." Give her your portion. 2"Right, you've been forgiven, stop crying." No you can't starve your imouto. "YAY!" She sticks her tongue out at Lico, who in turn cocks up her glasses and motions to Anise's candy bucket. You leave to wake Arlene. 2Wake her gently. 4Poke her in the face. 1"WAKE UP, YA OLD HAG." Category:Iron Lion Uprising Category:Session Logs